One-Shot ElswordXAisha Stories
by Light15XV
Summary: One-Shot chapters since i sucked at a Third-person POV. T T Well enjoy it please.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I decided to do a one-shot story of ISXDW.**

**Elsword: Why's that?**

**Me: Because I rarely suck at stories of grammar.*sulks in corner***

**Rena: Aww don't worry you'll get better.**

**Me: :D Thank you Rena I'll do this one-shot now!**

**Rena: ^_^**

**Aisha: LEGGO! =w=**

**Me: You high on sugar Aisha LOL!**

**Aisha: XP**

**Me: Fine have it your way XP.**

**Elsword~Infinity Sword**

**Aisha~Dimension Witch**

**Place: Velder**

**Speaker: Elsword(Since I suck at third-person POV - -")**

**The Darkness Prevailing the Heart:**

Hi, I'm Elsword. Not your regular Elsword who he thinks to find his sister with his friends and argue with that purple-haired tomboy everyday…..Okay maybe things are still like that but we are different in some way. After I had wielded the legendary sword Conwell, well much as an old man, I had noticed that he was absorbing the dark El that was within the monsters we were fighting. In order for him to absorb more of the El inside, he told me that I need to absorb it within me, and for that I accepted; the El got me to awaken the darkness inside my heart due to the dark El and changed my appearance into a more darkish look. I was called Infinity Sword. And now for this realizing that the darkness within me should corrupt everytime I face a monster but it doesn't sometimes awaken when I'm with Aisha, she became a Dimension Witch with merely that her uh *cough*breasts*coughs* gotten bigger *ahem*. And so for this story.

"Let's beat this Uno Hound!" I said corruptingly at everyone striking the boss with all their power. I used Mirage sting on the Uno Hound but I actually missed and started raging from that missed skill attack but Aisha came by my side, comforting me with her smile.

"Don't worry Elsword. I'll cover you while you charge your mana." She says smiling at me with her pure smile. My heart beated and made me sting on my chest; I wondered why it had to do that even if it had been corrupted by darness but I noticed that whenever I'm by Aisha, my hearts stop corrupting. But I would never fall her at least if she gotten prettier but she did as a Dimension Witch. I tried to hide my blush and started to charge my mana;instead of Mirage Sting, I charged it up to Rage Cutter so that it would be better to kill Uno Hound.

"Alright! Let's do this!" I yelled in confidence, yet in a strike, I smashed that Uno hound with a K.O. from Rage Cutter.

"You did it!" Aisha smiled at me while also started hugging me with all that happiness.

"Y-Yeah I did," I tried to hide my blush as a man but promptly her ahem breasts felt soft within my chest. I had thought that I had just a dirty mind there just right now but I remember that Rena has much bigger breasts than Aish- wait….. How come I am thinking of this? I shaked my head over with it with a smile on my face. She couldn't stop hugging me because I felt too nice.

"Mm, sorry you feel too comfortable." As she still hugs me while I realized everyone was gone from the dungeon keeping us here alone.

"Mm yeah. Let's go back to Velder." I dragged her along back to the village. When we got there, we were hungry, so we went to get Magic Herbal Juice and Grilled Meat. I munched on the juicy meat as I noticed Aisha giggling in front of me.

"W-What's so funny?" I mumbled with meat in my mouth.

"You have a stain on your lip," she pointed at my lips. I tried to lick it off but Aisha leaned in closer and licked it for me, I blushed so hard that she even gave me a kiss.

"A-Aisha?" I blushed as red as a rose that would smell as sweet as her. My heart pained in the darkness within me, I felted it with my hand in my chest. As I would have found the answer right beside me already, Aisha had become the prettiest girl I've ever known from long ago, and the only girl who would always argue with me. I leaned to her close and tongue-kissed her.

"E-Elsword!?" She blushed with pale pure pink cheeks inside. I kept kissing her with all the love from my heart until I realize what I had been doing, I backed out from her while trying to hide my blush.

"A-Aisha, you make me feel if I always had a light within myself again." I smiled at her with a pure smile.

"Of course you have a light Elsword," She leaned at me again and kissed me passionately in the rest of the day.

That day was the best day that had purified my heart from darkness, but I got to prevail that darkness from corrupting me; For once I've known from the best of myself, Aisha was the purest one of all of us and she was the one that I would fall for the first time we met from the very least. I guess from that very moment, my light, was her herself to purify the darkness that had setted in me. I would not forget that pure day it had been sent to me, I thank you my dear lover, Aisha.

**Me: Well what do you guys think?**

**Everyone:*sobbing***

**Me: O-O Oh really now?**

**Everyone:*Nods***

**Me: Okay then. Comment if you really liked this and some tips for good grammar please! No rude ones! T^T**


	2. Comissions Of oneshots

**Light: Light here, sorry for not updating things lately. I have low internet at home here so I can't update chapters much. I can use my school's internet for updating though if I can.^^**

**Elgang: Get on with it!**

**Light: H-Hai…..I'm more good if you reviewers would like me to do one-shots of your favorite couple or not of ElswordxAisha~!**

**Elsword & Aisha: o.o**

**Light: Now now, not everyone loves you couple~**

**If any of you reviewers would like me to make an ElswordxAisha based on you guys would think, I'll be great to write some ElsAis here. Just tell me a plot for me to use so I can make it my best for you guys okay? ^^**

**Sometimes I would make my own one-shots of what I can think also; sometimes I would be lazy writing it down so tell me the couples and plots and I will do my best to try and make a one-shot of it.^^ The couples:**

**Sword KnightxHigh Magician Lord KnightxElemental Master**

**Sword KnightxDark Magician Lord KnightxVoid Princess**

**Sword KnightxBattle Magician Lord KnightxDimension Witch**

**Magic KnightxHigh Magician Rune SlayerxElemental Master**

**Magic KnightxDark Magician Rune SlayerxVoid Princess**

**Magic KnightxBattle Magician Rune SlayerxDimension Witch**

**Sheath KnightxHigh Magician Infinity SwordxElemental Master**

**Sheath KnightxDark Magician Infinity SwordxVoid Princess**

**Sheath KnightxBattle Magician Infinity SwordxDimension Witch**

**Light: ^.^**

**Elgang: o.o**

**Light: I hope I can do it, give me the best I can! Adieu~**


End file.
